


Wild Side

by WolfyCerebus



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyCerebus/pseuds/WolfyCerebus
Summary: Rich Goranski finds out about Y/N’s secret.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Reader
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some short self indulgent Drabble,  
> TW- one or two curse words

It had been six months since the ‘squip craze’. Your boyfriend of 3 months, Rich, had been a key player. Of course things were different now. He was spending the night at your place for the first time. You two were cuddled on your bed watching movies. You laid with your head nuzzled into his neck while he played with your hair. Your phone buzzed with a reminder that covered your screen. ‘ **Full Moon Tonight’. “** Shit”, you sighed, Rich didn’t know about your secret, and you had been planning to keep it that way. 

You got up and started to leave. Rich grabbed your arm, “What’th wrong” he looked at you with those big puppy dog eyes. You looked out the window and the full moon rose. You felt yourself getting hairier, and little ears began to poke out of your head. “Rich if I even began to tell you, you wouldn’t understand” you signed. He crossed his arms, and sighed, “T, me”. You weren’t going to say no to that face. You let out a low growl. 

“Rich, I’m a werewolf” half of the sentence came out as a bark. You took off your hoodie and looked at him. His eyes widened and his mouth made a ‘oh’. Your snout now showed so you were a full blown wolf. He cocked his head “why didn’t you tell me tho, that’s  **badathh”.** He patted your head and kissed your nose. “Come on puppy, lay back down with me”. He tugged at your tail. 

“You do know I could actually kill you, right?”, you bared your teeth in a form of intimidation. “Firthst of all y/n, you would never hurt a fly, two, your fluffy it’s like having a perthonal puppy”! He did a cute little jump, and hopped on the bed and patted it. “Come here baby” he said in a soft voice. You licked his hand and curled on his lap. “I love you, fire guy” you barked.


	2. Petco, where the pets go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich gets a little carried a way while shopping for Y/N at the local pet store.

“Alright Y/N open your eyes'', Rich exclaimed excitedly. you opened your eyes obediently. “And, we’re at a….. Petco?” You cocked your head curiously. Rick smirked. “We’re just gonna buy some materials, puppy” he said excitedly, using the new nickname he gave you. He grabbed your hand and led you inside. “Ma'am,” he called to the Petco employee. “Where’s the dog accessorieth ?” She walked over and gave the employee signature smile “It’s over there sir”. Rich smiled, “Thank you!”. You both walked over.   
“Alright Y/N, what’s your favorite color”. He motioned to the pet collar and leashes. You rolled your eyes, “Rich I am not wearing a collar”. Rich made puppy eyes at you. “Pleathe Y/N, for me”. You can’t say no to that adorable face. “Fine, I guess that one!” You pointed to F/C collar.   
“Alrighty, and I’ll grab this leath, and this dog muzzle… oh and this little doggy toy!!”. You grabbed the dog toy. “That’s taking it a little far,” you sighed.  
He ran a hand through his crimson colored fluff. “But I want to play with you Y/N!” You put the dog toy back. “Richy I love you, but I’m not 100% a dog, I still behave and walk like a human in my wolf form!” The old couple walking by gave you strange looks. “But the collar,leath and muzzle are still good right.”   
“One question, why the muzzle?”  
“So you don’t bite me, duh.”  
You rolled your eyes again. “Fine, that’s at least logical.”  
*30 minute time skip brought to you by your local pyromaniac*

You pushed open the door with your Petco bags in hand. “It’th time to try them on Y/N” Rich pulled the collar out of the bag. “Thit down, thtay thtill and let me put this on.” You obeyed and he clipped the collar around your neck. “It’s a little tight” you groaned. “Well let me finish putting it on first” he sighed. He loosened it a bit for you, and attached the leash to it. You began to get up but he forced you back down. “I told you, we picked out a muzzle, didn't we.” He pulled out a steel muzzle that was obviously used for an aggressive biting dog.   
You sighed, “do you not trust me enough.” Rich sighed, “Y/N listen I love you, and to be honest I trust you with my life but, I’ve never met a werewolf, hell I didn’t know they exithested since recently.” He sighed and sat next to you. “I jutht want us to have a healthy, thafe relationship and, I feel like I thould be prepared, in case something happens.” You had tears brimming in your eyes.  
“So does my puppy want to play ball.” He held up the blue ball, the dog toy you’d repeatedly told him to not get. You rolled your eyes, “Of course.”


End file.
